The Truth Hurts So We Lie
by TheGirlBeast
Summary: Spoiler Alert!Well, this isn't a gay story its a story about two girls named Kikyo Endo(me) and Emiko Sasaki (My best friend), Who fall in love with Near and L and( L doesn't die) they join together with L and Near for the case. Don't like don't read!Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ok guys this is a love story for Near and L with my characters Kikyo "Kiki" Endo and Emiko "Emi" Sasaki. There are both 18 and Near is gonna be 18 and L is 22 so no flames Idc this is a fanfiction get over it! But, L and Near work together on the case and L doesn't die! So read on! And if you don't like my ideas then leave this page now! :)**

**Chapter 1: Kikyo POV:**

Nobody expects to be kidnapped...Do they?

Well we sure didn't...Oh yea let me explain. My name is Kikyo Endo, my friends call me Kiki, well friend that is. I am not very social person. But, my best friend Emiko Sazaki she's a complete opposite of me, fun-loving, loud, you know all that shiz. But I call her Emi for are both 18 and I guess geniuses.

This all started when we were younger, our parents were murdered. They wanted to send us to an orphanage in England, but we refused to go and ran away to America until we turned 18 and went back to the Kanto Region. We were going to a University, I really don't remember what it was called. But, it was a very normal Saturday, night school had been canceled, so Emi came over from her college and spent the night. We watched movies, ate food, and watched anime **(A/N: WINK WINK!)**. Well after Emi went back to her roommate, I went home. I went and did my routine studying for an hour and a half. I took a hot shower and wandered around. That's when on that sunny Saturday the power went out.

**Emiko POV:**  
"Bye Kiki!" I yelled to my BFF. After the half hour drive back to my dorm I plopped onto my couch and waved to my roommate who was going shopping...again! Well might as well pass the time. I got onto my computer and finished my homework. "That didn't take long!" I thought out loud. I mean come on I am already at the top of my class with Kiki. Suddenly the power went out.

**Not really anyone's POV:**  
"Everything has been set up sirs." The tall man in black said to the man in jeans and a white shirt and the other in all white.**(A/N: Sound familiar?)**"Very well, let us see how they react." The taller of the two say. They then turned toward the screens. "Well, Miss Endo seems to be very calm, while the other, Miss Sasaki seems a little on edge," the one in white said,"but still calm." he eyed the screen very carefully. "Do think they are the right ones to use on the case?" he, the taller one, turned around to the rest of the group. "Of course! They are both the top of their class and have skipped a quite a few grades." said the Chief "Very well, we shall continue to watch the the girls and bring them in. " he said.

**Kikyo POV:**  
Damn! Don't freak out I told myself. I regained my composure and tried to adjust to the darkness, I had a hunch I was being watched. So I decided to check it out. I went around to the kitchen and didn't see anything suspicious so I went back to the front. Right before I reached the door, I was knocked out. I didn't even feel it. Everything went black...

**Emi POV:**  
Wow, isn't today supposed to be sunny? Well might as well check it out. I walked around to my bedroom and didn't see anything. I wandered around some more and decided and to go out and see if anyone else's power went out. That is I was until I felt a sharp pain in my arm and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:By now you probably know who our alleged "kidnappers" are, of not it's the task force and L and Near(sigh) they think we are of use so on with chapter 2! sorry if it's going fast i'm a one shot writer usually but my friend begged me to do it so..**.

Chapter 2:

**The Detectives third person POV:**

"How long have they been out?" asked Matsuda."Hm we injected Miss Sasaki with 3 mL of (insert name of medicine here) so, she should be about 87% conscious " L said. Just as he said that Emi came too. "W-Where am I?" she said. "You are at the head quarters for the Kira investigation." L said while getting extremely close to her face. When she turned to face him seeing how close he was to her she fell backwards bringing the chair down with her and waking up a very now alert Kiki. "Owww!" Emi said making Kiki jumo up to fast to aid her friend and making herself dizzy and grabbing on to the nearest thing to steady herself, which happened to be Near.**(A/N: Haha nearest to her was Near)** She blushed once she realized who she grabbed and quickly apologized."Now could you both please sit on the couch over there." said L. "Oh and Watari can you get us some tea please?" he added. "Of course, sir" He answered. "Now, I would like to explain why you are here." L said. "Well I would like to know why you had to knock us out and kidnap us." Kiki said calmly but you could hear the venom in her voice. "Yes, I expected that you wanted to know why we took drastic measures."  
Near intervened, "It has come to our attention that you two are very intelligent," Near paused. "We also noticed that when we turned off the power you didn't panic, may I ask why?" He was actually looking at Kikyo when he asked that. Why L was watching Emiko with a certain glint in his eyes. "I don't let things get to me that easily..." Kiki trailed off quietly. "Neither do I." Emi said staring at Kiki with concern. "But, to the root of the problem," L said, "we need you to help us wrap up this case." he finished. "But anyway, will you help us?" Near asked, still looking at Kiki with something in his eyes that L couldn't identify.

**Kiki POV:**  
"I don't let things get to me that easily..." I said quietly, thinking of my parents on that gruesome Wednesday...  
_Flashback:_  
_I was thirteen, walking home from school, just like any other day. I got to my house and the door was open. "Mom! Dad! Hikari! I'm home." I yelled up the stairs. I heard something in the living room so I walked over to it...what I saw left me shaking. A man, I couldn't make out his face, was torturing my younger sister, Hikari. She looked at me and that made the strange blood covered man turn around. He had a smile that sent shivers down my spine. I tried to run and call the police but he tackled me and tied me to a chair and made me watch as he killed my only family. I screamed for him to stop but that only made him stab harder he then called the police posing as a frightened by stander and left. When the police came I was to shocked and frozen in fear of what I saw to say anything, I stayed at Emiko's house, I actually lived there, but he struck again. Except it was Emi's family we came home to them sliced up, that was 2 months later. They wanted to send us to a special orphanage in England but we didn't want to go. We ran away and went to America for 5 years. The day we turned 18 we returned to the Kanto Region in Japan and started over at College and a new school and remained at the top. And everything was going fine till the day that Near ans L kidnapped us to use on the Kira Case..._  
_END FLASHBACK:_

Don't get me wrong, I'm honored to work on the case with the world's greatest detective."But anyway, will you help us?" Near asked. Looking at me with what looked like concern for my spacing out look. "I'm in." said Emi. "If she stays, then I stay." I said grinning at Emi. This will be fun.

**Near POV:**  
"I'm in." said Emi. "If she stays, then I stay." Kikyo said grinning. What was she thinking about. I wonder. "Very well." L said. "We start tomorrow, but first, let's get aquainted."

**(A/N: I KNOW! L's a little OOC Near and some others might be too. Sorry but I really wanted to write this story! :) R AND R! (No flames)**


End file.
